


Superhero

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Really awful pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in CID is a superhero...</p><p>Written for the challenge <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2167592.html">High Concept</a> on the LiveJournal community <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">lifein1973</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

By day he's a senior police officer. He cultivates the aura of a compromised bureaucrat, a man infinitely more devoted to his career path than to justice.

In his wildest dreams, he never expected his disguise to be so convincing.

When darkness falls, he takes out the cape, the leggings, and strokes them reverently. Then he runs up to the roof, dons his costume like a knight strapping on his armour, and leaps into the night's embrace.

His mission: to protect the prozzies, the drunks, the stray dogs, the little old men.

It's a bird! It's a plane!

It's... Superintendent.


End file.
